bubbleguppiesfanonfandomcom-20200214-history
Episode 109 (The Fight For Deema's Life)
Plot Gil and his friend race against time to cure Deema from a deadly disease. Trivia *This episode shows a little bit of DeemaXGoby at the end. Unfortunately,it shows alot of DeemaXGil. Transcript Gil is on his way to school. Gil:(to us)"Hello." When he enters the school,he says down in his spot. Molly,Gil,Goby,Oona,Nonny: "Good morning,Mr Grouper." Mr Grouper: "Good morning everyone." Oona: "Uhh,Mr Grouper. Where is Deema?" Molly: "Yeah. She's not here today. We usually go out to play soccer." Nonny: "Have you tried calling her?" Molly: "Sure I have. She sounds half asleep." Mr Grouper: "She's maybe not well. We did have that celebration last night." Goby: "Oh yeah. She said she wants to invite her family there,but she's didn't come back." Mr Grouper: "Well,maybe she's unwell." Gil: "Probably,this is the first time she's turned me down on a promise. She promised we'll do it. We haven't played soccer in a while." Molly: "Gilly,if she's unwell then she's unwell. Just lay her off,okay?" Gil: "Well,if Mr Grumpfish says he didn't want to then okay,I will." Molly: "You sent him up? Gil,you never learn your lesson do you?" Mr Grumpfish came in. Gil: "Well?" Mr Grumpfish: "Deems doesn't seem too great. A bit tired,but she's coming." Gil: "It's about time." The Bubble Guppies went to Deema's house. Ami and the little alien guppy,Goo, we're playing blocks nearby. They had built a tower at the bottom of the staircase. Deema (in her PJs) came staggering down. Gil: "Deema! I'm so disappointed,you totally let us down. Yes,we'll still go but it's just so...hey,Deema. You're as white as a sheet! You okay?" Deema's head was throbbing. She couldn't take it all down. She collapsed and rolled down the stairs into the kids' blocks. Amy: "Hey!!" Gil: "DEEMA!!!" Gil went down and knelt besides his sick cousin. Goo: "Deema,why you do that?" Amy: "We'd expect dis of our daddy and mommy,but no you..." Gil: "Oh shut it,brats! Somebody,anybody,get help!" Amy: "Gil,Amy..." Gil: "GO AWAY! Your dumb,pointless block tower means nothing right now." Amy: "Amy sorry,Deema..." Amy and Goo crawled away. Gil was petrified. Tears were dripping down his face. Gil: "Deema...hang in there...please...I don't know what's wrong,but everything will be okay." Gil's hand was clutching Deema's. There was a hospital nearby. Crabs came running in with a stretcher. Crab 1: "Where's the patient?" Molly and Gil picked Deema up and onto the stretcher. The crabs took Deema inside the clambulance. Oona sobbed. Molly: "I phoned the doctor,he'll be on his way." Gil: "Okay thanks." Molly: "Gilly...have you been crying?" Mr Grumpfish and Mr Grouper left. Oona,Gil,Nonny,and Goby were hugging each other while crying. Gil: "I'm just so scared." Molly: "Shhhh. Don't worry. Everything will be okay." Later at the hospital,the doctor(he's a lobster) was checking on Deema in private. Molly,Gil,Goby,Oona,Nonny,Mr Grouper,Mr Grumpfish,and the emergency crabs were all waiting for the doctor outside the room. Gil's friend,Floopey the snail,came rushing in. Gil: "Where were you?!" Floopey: "Deema,Deema,where's Deema?! Is she through there?" He was about to barge through but was soon stopped. Gil: "Excuse me,but what do you think you're doing? The doctor is with her now. Why are you so late? Didn't you get my page?" Floopey: "I got it one hour ago. I had to rush here after my stroll but I was stopped by Deema's little sister and Amy's alien friend halfway through telling me that YOU were rude to them." Gil: "Oh yeah. And their whining is more important that Deema. Some friend you are." Goby: "GIL!!! Floopey,Gil is grumpy at the moment,just ignore him..." Floopey: "WHAT?!" Goby: "Ohhhhh,I guess not..." Floopey: "How dare you! I've done more for Deema than you ever have!" Gil: "Don't you play stupid with me,crazy." Goby: "Everyone,please stop your arguing!!" Floopey: "Let me through." Gil: "NO!!!" Floopey: "I command you!" Gil: "I said no,and I mean it." Floopey: "HELLO!! I'M YOUR ACTUAL FRIEND FOR CLAM'S SAKES!!" Gil: "Oh right. And maybe you'd better start thinking twice before someone whips your butt." Floopey: "Gil...let me through..." Oona: "The way you two boys are shouting,you must be disrupting the doctor's work! So sit,make up,and be patient. The last thing we need is you boys falling out." Just then,the doctor came out the door. Gil & Floopey: "Well?" Doctor: "Deema has...how do I put this?" Floopey: "What?!" Doctor: "Deema has caught a disease." Oona: "What...what...what kind of disease?" Doctor: "It's called Opotomist." Molly: "What's that?" Doctor: "Opotomist is a very rare disease. It's where something gets stuck in the body." Nonny: "Is it serious?" Doctor: "I'm sorry..." Oona: "Is it contagious? Will she die?" Doctor: "It's definitely not contagious." Molly: "Will she die?" Gil: "No way! It's Deema we're talking about! She's a good kid,she's my cousin....she's...she's..." Doctor: "Gil,I am so sorry. She will die within a week." Gil: "Liar!" Doctor: "I...I..." Goby: "Deema..." Everyone started bursting into tears. Molly: "No,no!! Please,please no! Doctor,there must be a cure!" Doctor:(gasp)"No!"(sobs) Gil: "Your crazy! You're useless! Why don't you all just get stuffed up and stop crying! We all like Deema!" Gil swims out of the room sobbing. Molly: "Gil,wait!!!" Doctor:(sad)"I'd leave him a...alone if I were you..." (Outside) Gil was chucking rocks into a lake,thousands of thoughts going through his head. The doctor approached. Doctor: "Hello." Gil: "Hey. What's up?" Doctor: "Look Gil,I really didn't want to say this,but I have no choice..." Gil: "What?" Doctor: "There is a cure for Opotomist." Gil: "WHAT!?" Doctor: "Listen,the chances of this is-" Gil gets closer in the doctor's face. Gil: "What? Tell me,what is it,you have to tell me!" Doctor: "There's a jungle a few cities away called the Peril Jungle. On the huge waterfall there,just above it,I believe,is a strange rock-like glowing material. If you were to collect a couple,I'd squish the juice out of them and squish it into a test tube and Deema could drink it." Gil: "What are you waiting for?" Doctor: "It would take two days going there on my automatic plane,and two days back,and I have no idea where the waterfall is. I'd just land you anywhere in the center of the jungle." Gil: "I'm going now." Doctor: "You Amy not make it back in time. Wouldn't you like to like to spend time with Deema if you can? She may die by the time you get back." Gil: "At least I'd be satisfied that I at least tried." Doctor: "Okay. Meet me at my lab. Until then,go see Deema." Gil: "Right,and doc...thanks." Gil spent 50 minutes grieving with Deema. Now he was beside the small 2-seater plane. The doctor came in. Doctor: "Please be careful as you travel around somewhere else in the jungle." Gil: "I will,but I'm hardly excited." Doctor: "Do all you can." Floopey slithered in. Floopey: "Oh,you haven't gone. I'm coming with you." Gil: "What? No! I'm doing this myself." Floopey: "Stop thinking about yourself,think of Deema,she'd want both of us. It will be easier and quicker if it were both of us for goodness sakes!" Gil: "Okay...get in." Floopey got in. Doctor: "Be careful and fast. I can contact you anytime with my earpiece,got yours?" Gil: "I always do!" Doctor: "Good luck,Gil." Gil: "Bye doctor...Deema,hang in there please." Gil hopped onto the plane,and it automatically took off to their next location,the jungle where they hoped to find the cure. The plane landed in a spot without many trees or wildlife at all. Floopey: "Come on! Not long to go! Let's find this glowing spongy rock material on top of a waterfall and return it to the doctor." Gil: "It'll be hard you know. We have to look for a waterfall out of nowhere with no clue whatsoever. But we'll do it." Floopey: "We sure will. For Deema." Gil: "We can't separate,let's go this way." Floopey: "Fine." It was a long stroll. Floopey's shell made Gil tut,which for Floopey was a bit intimidating. They came across wildlife such as monkeys and tarantulas,and to Gil's surprise,Floopey is pretty fast for a snail and he's extremely brave. Whenever Gil asked him why he replied "Deema is more important". Suddenly,the boys fell down a great big hole. Floopey: "Whaa? This is supposed to be a deserted jungle! Who could have dug this?" Gil: "Could you get your hand off my face please?" Ton and Josh,the lobster bullies,looked down into the hole. Floopey: "You have to be kidding me!" Gil looked up. Gil: "Whatever you have planned,get out of the way,because we don't have much time at all to speak to you." Josh: "We just came to fulfill our duties." Floopey: "Duties?" Ton: "Sorry,but we have a contract now." Gil: "Contract?" Josh: "Our master doesn't want you here." Floopey: "I'm confused." Ton: "Stupid snail! The Lobster Bullies are now no longer two stupid lobsters doing whatever. We're the real deal,we'll take on any job for the right price,and the job of out current and first ever contract is to get rid of you two!" Gil: "Wha? Who's your master?" Josh: "Questions a bit late now,eh?" Ton and Josh threw down two matches at the boys. Ton: "Haha! Let's report back to our master." The boys became overwhelmed with the smoke,which made it difficult to speak. Gil: "Floopey...c...can you climb this side?" Floopey: "I..."(cough,cough)"No,it's impossible." Gil: "I can hip side to side,but I dunno about you." Floopey: "Go without me." Gil: "You won't...make it." Floopey: "So what? Go!" Gil: "Floopey,you can just..." Floopey: "Deema is out there waiting,now hurry!" Gil started to climb up and he was eventually at the top. Hearing Floopey coughing at the bottom of the hole made him nervous. He climbed back down. Floopey: "What?!" Gil grabbed Floopey's hand and threw him to grab onto his tail. Floopey: "What are you doing? Keep your hands to yourself!" Gil looked up at the top. Gil: "Ready?" Floopey: "Don't care." Gil climbed up out of the hole and eventually made out out. Gil: "Gonna hit me now?" Floopey: "Thanks Gil...I would have died now." Gil: "Let's keep moving." Floopey: "Those lobster bullies,they think they got us." Gil: "How mysterious,I wonder who their master is." Floopey: "They ain't seen the last of us. Anyway,let's keep moving." The Lobster Bullies were away from the hole by now. Ton: "Haha! They must be dead by now." Josh: "Get on the phone and call him." Ton got out his cell phone and dialed the number. Master: "Hello?" Ton: "Master..." Master: "Is the job done?" Ton: "Yes master,those boys will never see daylight again." Master: "Most impressive,there will be a bonus in for both of you." Ton: "Why,that is most kind." Master: "Well anyway,I'll get my servants to pick you up. Stay in the place you're in. We'll see you in a couple of days." Ton: "Until then,Master,and thank you." The first day had past with no sigh of a waterfall. It had dawned upon Floopey and Gil. Maybe they wouldn't make it,maybe Deema might die. Gil wouldn't cope. Floopey wouldn't cope. And who was this to blame? No one,this was a natural disaster,a disease. Opotomist? Why? The boys kept asking. Why? Gil: "Have we been here already?" Floopey: "I remember this weird shaped tree,that's for sure." Gil: "We're going in blooming circles!" Floopey: "Seriously,this place is like one big puzzle!" A big spider approached. Gil: "Hey,creepy thing. What do you want?" The big spider tosses a ball of silk in Gil's face and runs away. Gil: "Hey,what did you do that for? Come back here!" The big spider tossed another silk ball then runs faster. The boys followed. Through dark bushes,in shadows,going past insects Gil and Floopey never seen before. They continued to follow,until they came to a cliff edge. Gil stopped just in time,but Floopey ran into him and they both fell. The big spider threw another silk ball as they fell. They landed in water,and to their left is the waterfall! Floopey: "Hey,we're here!" Gil: "Those spongy rocks gotta be up there somewhere! They gotta!" Floopey: "Right...and how do we get up there?" The waterfall was huge. Magnificent,and what a sight! But they weren't here for the view. Floopey: "Can you climb up there?" Gil: "No,it looks too steep." Floopey: "Got any better ideas?" Gil: "Si!" Floopey: "Well?" Gil: "Listen,all we have to do is find the helicopter and fly to the top. Floopey: "Great." Gil: "Remember,a red glowing spongy rock thing is what we're looking for,five at the most I think." Floopey: "Right!" After a half day's travel,they made it back to the helicopter. They had planted a small bug at the waterfall so they could go back easily. Gil spoke to the doctor as the helicopter went up. Doctor: "Deema is getting worse. I think she'll die in about 60 hours. I'd calculated longer but isn't looking hopeful." Gil: "We'll make it!" Floopey: "Tell her to hang in there for me!" Gil: "For us! And give her a hug for me!" Floopey: "And a great big smooch from me!" Doctor: "What?! It won't mean the same,won't it?" Floopey: "Yeah you're right. Leave it." After five hours,they landed at the top of the waterfall. Gil immediately found one of the spongy rock material. Floopey then traveled 16 meters to his left and found another. Two were on the other side of the waterfall. Floopey floated across using his fluttering power to get it. Gil: "One more,just one more!" Floopey: "I can't see a thing!!!" Gil looked down the waterfall. There was a small ledge with the last one! Floopey: "How can we get that?" Gil: "If one of us went down,we couldn't get back up." Floopey: "We gotta put our heads together and think." Gil swam and got some silky threads. Gil: "Will these do?" Floopey: "Not unless you're a spider." The big spider that threw a silk ball at Gil's face came over. The boys winked. Gil: "Hey scary dude,wanna do us a favor?" It shook his head. Floopey: "Will you?" Another head shake. Gil: "Uhh...you'll receive a hug from the popular boy." Floopey: "ME?!" The big spider frantically nodded his head. Gil: "For Deema,right?" Floopey: "Ohh...fine..." The boys got the silky threads. The big spider crawled down and got the spongy rock thing,then came back up. Gil: "You're an awesome,spooky little man!" The big spider then shook his head whilst waving the spongy rock over the waterfall. Floopey: "Huh?" Gil: "He wants that hug you promised." Floopey: "Why should I HUG A SPIDER?! I never hugged a spider before!" Floopey reaches down to the big spider and hugs him. With its eyes widen,the big spider fell on the ground,stunned. The spongy rock was held in his two front long legs. Floopey snatched it. Floopey: "I'll take that." Gil: "Let's go." They sped to the helicopter. Back to Baltimore! When they arrived in Baltimore,Gil and Floopey didn't even greet the emergency crabs,they sped to the medical room. Gil ran through the door. Gil: "We're back!" Molly: "Gilly! Floopey!" Doctor: "The rocks,quickly,quickly!" Gil looked at Deema. She looked different to his opinion;white,sweaty,and just...not right. The doctor quickly squeezed the sap from the spongy rocks into a test tube,there was lots! Gil took Deema's left hand and Floopey took her right. Floopey: "You've been through a lot Deema. Don't give in,whatever you do,don't give in." The doctor held Deema's chin up and poured the mixture in her mouth. Gil: "Please,make this work..." Deema's eyes slowly opened. Floopey and Gil nervously watched. Deema: "H...h...what? What are you guys doing here?" Gil & Floopey:(happy)"DEEMA!!!" Doctor: "Deema needs her rest. Well done boys,you really did have it in you. I'm shocked. For now,I'll explain what's happened to Deema." Oona: "Is Deema gonna die?" Gil: "Nope." Floopey: "Gil,we made a great team." Gil: "Yeah. Now all we need is to get back at those Lobster Bullies and their boss." 15 minutes later...Deema came out. Goby hugs her. Deema: "The doctor explained it all. How nice of you guys to actually risk your lives for me." Gil: "We'd do anything for you." Floopey: "You know we always have your back." Then,everyone celebrated. The end Category:Season 2 Eps